The power of Emotions
by CaseyJr
Summary: A house full of sisters isn’t always easy , but lately Paige and Phoebe always fight , but why?Unfortunately Phoebe says a spell which causes a lot of trouble especially now where new demons appeared which only want to kill the three Halliwells .Will some
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys ,

I just want to know if someone is interested in my other story .

This one is written in german but I could translate it into english as well .

**The power of emotions**

→A house full of sisters isn't always easy , but lately Paige and Phoebe always fight , 

but why??

Unfortunately Phoebe says a spell which causes a lot of trouble especially now where new demons appeared which only want to kill the three Halliwells .Will someone follow Prue´s destiny or will the power of three destroy the demons ?


	2. the halliwells

Piper Halliwell was sitting in the living room and looking at some old photos from her childhood .

When she saw one of her older sister Prue , a tear was falling down her cheek .

It´s been more than three years that Prue was dead , nevertheless every day Piper was thinking of her .

Especially in the past three years everything had changed that much .

Prue would have been very , very proud of her little sisters . Phoebe , the once really childish and irresponsible sister , now had a job and was a famous columnist . And Piper was a mother of two little sweet sons .

And then there was Paige .

Prue had never had the opportunity to get to know her youngest sister , or even know that she existed .

"Anybody at home?" , cried the young half witch when she entered the manor .

"Psssst , don´t scream that loud , Wyatt and Chris are sleeping!" , answered Piper .

But it was too late , Wyatt orbed into his mother's hug .

Piper looked furious at her little sister :"Thank you very much ."

Paige didn´t pay attention to Piper and sat down beside her to look at those pictures .

"It´s really sad that I only know you guys that short , I would like to know whether we would have gotten along with each others and how you guys have been as children " , said Paige. When she saw a picture of a little 5-yars old Phoebe she had to laugh .

"I cannot believe that this little sweet and pretty girl could be such a nag."

"O yes , a nag is a little underestimated , Phoebe went that on my nerves that sometimes I could only jump on her and…well , she was that loud and full of energy that..."

in this moment Phoebe came in , loud and hectically :

"Did someone see my keys ? I´ve got to go to work cause today the new assistant will come . "

"well obviously nothing really changed with Phoebe" , Piper said to Paige laughing .

Paige couldn't do but laugh loud : "It´s in the kitchen ."

After Phoebe got the key she ran as fast as possible to her car and drove away .

"Well sweaty , I´ve got to go shopping.", Paige mentioned and kissed her older sister on her cheeks .

Piper continued looking at the pictures.

The more she looked at them the more she wished for a little daughter .

"One day you will have a little sister" , she tickled Wyatt a little who laughed and hugged his mom .

Then she heard Chris creaming and her daily stress seemed to begin : change diapers , cook meal for two little kids and…

Phoebe Halliwell , who was a half an hour late , stood in a big traffic jam . When she arrived at work she seemed that hectically and stressed .

There she was welcomed by Elise´s mad gaze.

"I´m really sorry Elise , but…" Phoebe tried to defend herself but Elise didn´t give her the opportunity to do so .

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell , Mr. Hessel and I were waiting for over than half an hour . "

Elise screamed a little to loud . Phoebe seemed to get smaller and smaller , sometimes it seemed like Elise mothered Phoebe a little .

"We´ve got to start with the meeting , right now . "

Phoebe nodded a little ashamed and followed Elise into the bureau .

There was sitting Mr. Hessel .

Promptly Phoebe knew that she wanted this man , exactly this one as her assistant , no matter how bad he would be in helping her with her work .

With his a little longer hair , black and with gel , his sonny boy brown teint and 1.87 m length he seemed to have stolen Phoebe´s voice.

Although he was wearing a jacket he seemed like a surfer boy and especially like a Phoebe-type –man .

And so the interview began.

The meaningless interview.

After half an hour Mr. Hessel got the job and he said goodbye to Phoebe and Elise.

Phoebe laughed a little and her cheeks were red like an apple .

She died for the next day…

So what do you think??Interesting that far??I promise I´ll update soon , if I get anyone to want this!!

There will happen a lot…!!More tension will arise!!


	3. Paige´s perfect man

So guys , here´s the next chapter….hope you like it!!

Paige Halliwell allowed herself to take a time out from the demon world.

She went shopping with a friend.

In the past she had been shopping all the time and she had had enough money to buy new and trendy clothes but since her life as a witch she didn't have the time to go out and have fun by buying useless things.

There were always more important things to do , like saving an innocent life , defeating demons or taking care of Chris and Wyatt .

"Mary , look at those shoes , aren´t they perfect? I have to have them . " , said Paige as she saw really nice brown boots.

Mary was enthusiastic about them , as well and encouraged and convinced Paige to try them on .

They went into the shop and Paige really tried them on and- what a surprise- they fit perfectly .

Of course Paige bought them and was very happy although they cost a lot .

But her 295 dollars were worth while .

But instead of leaving the shop both of them looked at the other shoes over half an hour.

At the end both of them had three pairs of shoes in their bags .

After this successful shopping they decided to buy an ice .

"Vanilla please" said Paige.

Unfortunately she couldn't enjoy her ice because she bumped into a young man- or to say better- a young man bumped into Paige so that her bags fell to the floor , unfortunately her ice as well.

The young man blushed and apologized to Paige

"Oh excuse me …, sometimes I´m a little scatterbrained ."

When he realized that Paige's blouse was wet of the ice he blushed even more

"Oh no , of course I will pay for the cleaning and your ice , as well…I´m so sorry."

"No , no , you don´t have to do that .

It´s my fault as well cause well , I bumped into you , too and…"

It was the first time that Paige looked at the young man because she had been busy cleaning her blouse – it was the first time as well that Paige realized how sweet her opponent was .

Mary seemed to be fascinated , too , because she was smiling with her most perfect smile .

"Weeeelll , in reality I´m a little sorry that I had to chuck out my ice…", smiled Paige.

Promptly the young man invited Paige and Mary to an ice .

Mary and Paige were smitten with him.

He was a little shy , lovely , talked about his family and looked at both of them during his talking . Moreover he was a real gentleman , he let the women go first through a door and paid attention to every word the women said –with attention!

Paige believed that she had found her perfect man , she was feeling something she had never felt before , something like a prickle through all her bones.

The first time in her life she wished that her best friend , Mary , would disappear and leave her alone with her man .

Right at this moment Mary´s mobile ringed and her chef asked her to come into his bureau .

So she had to say goodbye to Paige and the young man . Sadly and a little down she left the café .

But for Paige it was perfect , now Paige was sitting alone with her man , Jonas and her dream would come true .

Fortunately Mary didn´t know that it had been Paige and not her boss who had called her .

"_Sometimes a little spell doesn´t harm ."_ Paige thought and looked deeply into Jona´s eyes.

I know it´s a little short , as well but I´ll update the next chap soon(if my account does work, cause there are always some problems with logging in…)

In the next chap will arise a little more tension and some demons…

How did you like this one?


	4. demons

So , like I promised…here´s the next chapter…!!!

As usual Piper Halliwell was busy changing diapers and cooking at the same time .

Lately her sister´s weren´t a big help and Leo had to take care of one of his charge , therefore he couldn´t help at home , neither .

Suddenly she heard a loud bang which seemed to come from the attic .

"Chris , Wyatt , activate your shield ." , ordered Piper her sons .

then she ran to the attic to discover what the bang had been .

But instead of finding a bad demon , she found nothing .

Nothing bad or terrible.

Nothing had changed,

everything looked like before .

The book of shadow , the furniture and the tinctures –all of them were at the right place .

Surprised Piper left the attic and went back to her sons .

Unfortunately she had made a mistake , a big mistake , the bang had not come from the attic ,

it had come from her room and it belonged to a demon , which now was running toward Piper .

Wyatt , who had followed his mother , pointed at him but it was too late .

The demon jumped on Piper and both of them were falling down the stairs .

Piper bumped hard to the ground but she was used to such things that she needn´t much time to stand up .

She wanted to use her powers to explode the mean demon , but they didn´t seem to work .

What happened?

Instead being ash the demon lunged at Piper , his eyes gleamed read and his long crawls appears .

Piper screamed to Leo , who promptly appeared :"Take the boys" , was all she could say .

Leo reacted fast and beamed out with his boys .

But this didn´t solve the whole problem .

There was still an ugly and especially fast demon in the house .

Moreover it seemed to be immortal ,which was the biggest problem of all .

Piper tried to explode him once more but nothing happened .

Her power seemed to be useless.

Suddenly Piper heard the door went open and she hoped that it would be Paige or better Paige and Phoebe who would come and enter the manor .

But instead of both of them , it was only Phoebe who appeared with a big smile :"Hello…do we have guests?" , she asked ironically .

The demon changed his mind and ran toward Phoebe .

Like a reflex Piper used her power , this time it was different , the demon exploded

"Great , you´re dead" , Piper laughed loudly then she heard Phoebe moan

"Ow , that was a little too fast"

Phoebe had been fallen down the stairs as the demon had been vanished by Piper.

Piper ran to her little e sister and helped her to get up:

"Demons seem to love it to hustle us down the stairs" , Piper smiled proudly .

Gradually Phoebe was tired of demons , every day they were attacked by them and there never had been a day without a wound since her life as a witch .

"Thanks " , Phoebe said to her big sister who beat her bottom playfully .

"Come lil sis , we got to check every room"

Fortunately there were no demons any more .

"It was really weird , it seemed like my power didn´t work at first .

He chased me through the whole manor . " , Piper mentioned to Phoebe .

Phoebe furrowed her brow :"Maybe you´ve got to much stress lately with Wyatt and Chris ,

Remember the time when my powers didn´t work and were blocked ,

maybe you need a rest:"

Piper looked at Phoebe with big eyes and a little mistrustful .

She didn´t feel stressed , the opposite right now she was very happy with everything .

But nevertheless she could use Phoebe´s assumption to her advantage and asked:

"Yes , may be so. Maybe you could help me with the boys this weekend ?"

Phoebe answered promptly :"I will take care of my nephews the whole weekend and you can do whatever you want to get rid of your stress and to be coddled .

I think Paige will help me."

Piper couldn´t say no to such an offer and hugged her sister and gave her a big kiss at her cheek .

She waited happily for the weekend to come and see her little sisters taking care of her kids and doing nothing , just relaxing .

She loved that Phoebe realized how hard it was to manage a house , kids and a club and being one of the most powerful witches of the world…but she felt something that made her believe that anything would happen she would not like…

But she fast domineered this feeling .

To be continued

So , there are new powerful demons…

Why didn´t Piper´s power work at first ?

Will Phoebe manage to take care of her nephews?

Will Paige help her…?

It willl be funny ;)


	5. dates

Paige floating on cloud nine .

Jonas was perfect .

Since two hours they were talking about all the world and his brother .

He had the same views as Paige .

She was fascinated by him .

Then her mobile ringed .

Slowly she opened it , like in trance , it said

"freaky sister calling" , but now she had no time for Phoebe and pushed her away by switching the mobile off.

She wanted to enjoy her date with every breath .

One hour later she was sitting with him in his car and smiled when he asked for her mobile number.

She was excited for the next date when the said good-bye too each others .

It was late at night and her sisters seemed to sleep .

After Paige had been watching the nightly news she went to bed and hoped to dream of her dream-man Jonas .

The next morning everything was as usual .

Paige had overslept and blocked the bathroom , which Phoebe, who had overslept as well , had to use as well .

"Paige , hurry up , I´ve got to go to work .

Elise will kill me if I´m late again." , she begged .

After a little while Paige opened the door and looked at Phoebe:"Well you´re already late , a few minutes more won´t hurt anyone."

"Shut up ." , Phoebe answered and ran into the room, then she looked back at Paige and realized that she was wearing a dress , which seemed like a dress for a date.

"Wow , what are you doing today?Collect men?" , Phoebe laughed .

Paige dind´t answer because her thoughts were belonging to Jonas and Phoebe didn´t have the time to ask again , instead she closed the door loudly and twisted her eyes .

Now Piper was the one who was stressed , it was always the same .

Every day her sisters were that loud that they awoke her sons .

And they even made much more noise than her little sisters .

"Did anyone see my key?" , Phoebe asked a little later again .

As usual Paige located them:"In the dining room on the couch."

"Great , thanks Paige" , Phoebe ran out of the house hectically and fell down the stairs-this time it was her fault.

"Ouch" , she moaned and ran to the car.

Piper and Paige ate together :"Do you want to go modelling or why are you wearing this dress at 9 o clock in the morning?" , Piper asked yawned .

"It´s not that chic,…Well , I´ve got a date today at seven with my perfect man."

He´s 27 and works as an actor and earns lot more money with other serious jobs .

The best thing is that he´s single aaaaand he´s interested in me.

Paige Mathwes!!" , Paige seemed to glow and laughed loudly .

Piper was a little confused :"But you know that it´s past seven?" , Piper answered shocked.

"Dummy , Piper , how long was it that you had your last date. Who has a date at seven in the **morning**?" , was all Paige answered .

Promptly Piper burst out into laughing:"And you´ve dressed for a date at seven in the **evening**…well , this guy really has to be perfect."

"Jep he is" , answered the half-witch.

Phoebe was sitting frustrated at her desk which was full of letters to the editor .

And all of them were unanswered .

This morning had been a horror.

At first she had had to hear a telling-off from Elise , how irresponsible she would be and that this time it had been the last time she would allow this and that her punishment would be to work a little longer and answer those letters.

Therefore she picked some up and tried to write a perfect answer-if there even existed one.

"What can I do that my love will recognise me and fall in love with me?" .

Phoebe had not enough time to answer this one because someone knocked at the door .

"Yes please."

In front of Phoebe was standing Mr. Hessel und began to talk with his sweet and voice.

"Good morning Miss Halliwell . Well , I shall help you by sorting those letters .

Do you want anything , a café? Or a tea? Or anything else?"

"_Yes I want you without your clothes and…"_

"No , thanks , I got my morning café . Just sort those letters by the type of their question." , she said blushing a little too much that she only looked at her desk to avoid his gaze .

Mr. Hessel sat down besides Phoebe and began to sort them peacefully .

But Phoebe couldn´t concentrate besides such a man and cloddy she tried to start a conversation .

This worked faster than she had thought , they laughed that much that Phoebe´s stomach even hurt.

But their small-talk was interrupted by Elise who remembered Phoebe to work .

"I would love to continue our talk one day with a café or a tea , Miss Halliwell." , offered Mr. Hessel .

Now Phoebe´s face resembled a tomato , this wasn´t normal for her to blush that fast .

"…äähm yes , sure why not…I mean I would love to…I have time at nine this evening…and…"

"All right , at nine at Café Loire!"

Then he left her room and a red Phoebe.

Piper tried to take a little nap when the door bell rang .

Stressed she went to the door and opened it , in front of her was standing a young mother with her little 6 years old son:"Sorry , I am Lisa Pert and your new neighbour.

Could you borrow me two eggs , my son wants to have pancakes and of course I forgot the most important ingredient ."

Piper liked the woman promptly and answered:" Of course , one moment." , she ran to the kitchen.

The woman looked at the manor suspiciously but what she really interested in was the attic . "I´ve got to go there one time" , she whispered into her son´s ear .

Then Piper borrowed the eggs and when she closed the door ,she saw a demon in the mirror- one of the same demons like before-and screamed again.

…to be continued…

oh no why does such a demon appear again?

Will Piper´s powers be powerful enough to kill it?

And what´s wrong with the new neighbour?

Just read the next chap!!

Pleeeeaaase review and tell me what you liked and not!!

Greedings, Girl007


	6. what´s wrong?

Piper screamed ,she tried to explode him but like before her power didn´t work .

Even the froze seemed to have no affect on him , again her only defence was to run away.

But –like his precursor – the demon was very fast. In a few seconds he had outrun Piper and jumped on her .

They fell to the floor and hit her head again.

This time a little harder that she saw stars for a second .

A flame appeared in the demon´s hand which he wanted to throw at Piper.

Piper widened her eyes in shock , it was too late to run again , instinctually she used her power to defend herself . Strangely this time it worked and both , the flame and the demon , froze .

As fast as she could run , Piper ran into Paige's room and screamed in fury and shock

:"Are you deaf or what?I am fighting with a demon and you aren´t helping me in any way!"

Paige looked surprised at Piper :"I dind´t hear anything . I heard loud music." , she looked a little ashamed and followed Piper downstairs to bond the demon.

But there wasn´t a frozen demon any more.

This demon seemed to have disappeared from the manor.

"Oh no" , Piper and Paige said in unison.

After they really had not found the demon in any room Paige went to her special date.

That´s why Pipier was even more furious , she had preferred Paige to stay at home in case the demon would attack again .

But as soon as Paige disappeared Phoebe appeared "Hey little girl , help me finding a demon in the book of shadow." , Piper said to Phoebe .

"But…" ,Phoebe couldn´t finish her sentence because Piper interrupted her by screaming a little too loud and harsh "no protest allowed!!"

Phoebe winced a little , _what had she done?_ , but she preferred not to ask Piper.

"am I the only one on this house who isn´t only interested in her own life?"

Phoebe didn't say anything , she wasn´t in the mood to start a discussion , so she helped her big sister and in a few minutes , they knew what demons they were dealing with

_**A Kasiar-demon is very fast , subordinated class , kills witches with fireballs , appears in cliques , you´ve got to kill the boss ,then all of them disappear , immune against witch powers until the third time of use** …_

"That doesn't´t sound that bad…!Well now we got them , and I´ve got to go to get ready for my date…" , mentioned Phoebe full of energy and joy.

"no , not you , too.Pheebs one sister in love is enough , definitely!" , Piper rolled her eyes .

Of course she wished her sisters to find their perfect man but now wasn't the right time to do so."

When Paige arrived at home she was more than happy .

The date with Jonas had been perfect and they would meet tomorrow again .

She went to Wyatt´s room and played a little with the small ones

"You two will have a new uncle in a few weeks. And you will loooooove them." , she hugged them both and kissed them in joy and happiness.

Now Piper entered the room and realised how late it was. She was that busy hunting demons that she had forgotten to put her sons to bed.

"How was your date.No wait , let me guess…**Perfect?!**" , she twitted Paige a little.

Paige needn´t to answer because her face mirrored her feelings very well.

"One day I am going to be called **Mrs. Hessel**!" , she answered happily .

_**Well , Kasiar demon…mmm doesn´t sound very mean…or??**_

_**What will happen next??**_

_**Did you like it and want me to continue, there will be big fights between Paige and Phoebe…why???**_

 **_just continue reading…and review a little plz!_**


	7. review plz!

Hey all of you!!!

Well , I don´t know if you´re still interested in the story???!!!

Could you tell me that cause lately almost no one did review ;(

Lovely ,

Girl007


	8. chapter 8

Phoebe just had to look at him and she felt save and confident.

Everything was perfect , they talked much and even hold hands and looked lovely into their eyes.

At the end he gave her a sensual kiss .

Phoebe would have loved it to go with him but he didn't ask for it and she didn´t want to be brash.

"Do we meet tomorrow?", she asked a little in trance .

"Of course , I´ll collect you at six and will cook for you the best meal you ever have eaten,sweaty."

_**Oh he is sooooooooooo perfect and sweat!!**_

Phoebe´s joy was that big that she had to jump happily into the manor.

The next mornig Piper stood in the kitchen and was preparing the meal for the whole family when Phoebe came in singing and jumping .

"Obviously your date was good as well" , Piper asked a little jealous.

"It wasn´t only good , it was **perfect** , wonderful , grandiose …"

"okay Pheebs I got it" , Piper answered smiling .

"And how does he look and what does he do…is he good enough for my little rebel sister?"

Phoebe couldn´t help but smile like usual she had to tell her sisters everything , but sometimes in the past Prue and Piper had forbidden her to see a guy because they had thought that this guy hadn´t been good enough for her - her cheeks went red and she began to talk about him , that fast , that Piper had to interrupt her because she didn´t understand a word.

"Welll he´s beautiful , perfect , a sunny boy …and the best…one day I will marry Jonas and will be called **Mrs. Hessel"**

Piper widened her eyes in shock.

**Mrs Hessel** .

That sounded familiar.

And that sounded like a lot of trouble and fights between two sisters.

But before she could make a plan to avoid this trouble a little , the catastrophe began .

Paige went into the kitchen full of joy and happiness as well.

Fast Piper left the kitchen –she didn´t want to be **_Piper in the middle_**.

"How was your date , sweetheart?" , Paige asked her not much older but big sister.

Piper heard the fight begin when she enterd her room.

"I saw him first and…and I´m the older one."screamed Phoebe loudly .

Piper couldn´t help but laugh , because it was the first time that Phoebe could say that.

Normally Piper and Prue had used this senseless argument against Phoebe.

But the big difference had been tat Piper was 5 years and Prue 7 years older than Phoebe whereas Paige and Phoebe were the same age-group.

Phoebe was only 8 months older than Paige.

The fights ended with both running furiously into their rooms and banging their doors as loud as possible.

The next day they didn´t talk a word to each others.

"okay you two really go on my nerves-you´re old enough to solve this little problem…and"

Piper was lecturing Phoebe and Paige who sat on the couch.

"Little problem…Piper it´s.." , Phoebe tried to interrupt her sister.

"Phoebe" , Piper said harsh "you aren´t children any more and act like.."

"I do not but Paig…"

"Phoebe " , Piper screamed much louder.

"What it´s true I am old…"

Now Piper lost her temper and counted till three.

It was a thing that Prue and Piper always had used .

Sometimes if Phoebe didn´t stop at three they had forced her to the ground and screamed at her or anything else.

Piper knew that as children the punishment for Phoebe had not been always that nice like just tickling her but Phoebe had been a spoiled and nasty sister and sometimes nothing else had worked.

Especially Prue often had improved her older ness and therefore strength , physically.

"One" , Piper said.

"Piper , I´m too old…and " , Phoebe screamed hectically.

Paige had heard of this method but she had not known that it still functioned.

"Two" ,

"Piper , Jonas is.." , Phoebe said nervously.

"And the last number is still the…"

"Piper , Paige…is"

Paige had to laugh a little .

"Three"

Piper jumped up and wanted to catch Phoebe but now Phoebe was old enough to run away.

"Piper , it´s not my fault and.."

"Phoebe come over here…" Piper said furiously "I don´t have time for such things , you two solve this problem till I come back…and I didn't´s say that this is our fault.

Sit down now and listen to me like Paige"

"No , I don´t want to…" , now Piper was really mad , she knew that Paige was more reasonable than Phoebe .

When Phoebe dind´t pay attention she jumped on her and forced her to the ground.

Now that she was sitting on her she tickled her that much that Phoebe had tears in her eyes.

"Stoooop…please."

"Will you listen to me?"

"Nooo….okay okay yes.."

She let go of her and lectured them without an interruption by Phoebe.

A little later Lisa , the new neighbour and now friend of Piper , collected Piper to go shopping.

"Can I leave you two pigheaded people alone without coming back and finding one of you crying and hurt?" , Piper asked amused . She had to laugh , Paige and Phoebe looked like little angry girls and it was really a little childish not to talk to each others .

Phoebe looked madly up:"Only if Paige…"

"Okay see you later little sis." , then Piper closed the door and left her little stubborn sisters alone .

Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch and dind´t talk a word to each other .

Then every one took one nephew and went into their own room to distract a little by playing childish games.

"Why aren´t the witches dead??" , asked the lord of the kasiar demons.

" We are close , it won´t take much longer and they will fell into the trap." , answered a hooded figure.

_**Who is this mummed figure?**_

_**And what´s with the neighbour?**_

_**How will they solve their fight?**_

_**Plz review**_

_**!!Some chapter will contain huge fights!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe had a lot to do and she was full of stress , because she had promised Piper to take care of Wyatt and Chris and now that Paige and Phoebe had a fight Paige refused to help her sister but to laugh at her.

Wyatt was making loud noise all the time and Chris cried because he was getting teeth.

Normally Paige was a big help but this time she didn´t help Phoebe a bit ,

by aim.

Paige was amused to see Phoebe in this situation and smiled proudly when she walked past Phoebe.

This was enough for Phoebe , she went furious and decided to use a spell against her little nasty sister.

"**_Me-me alone , _**

_**will always be on his throne"**_

of course this spell was a little short and senseless but nevertheless something happened.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Phoebe saw stars and realized that she would loose her conscience

"**Oh no**…" , was all she could say…

Well this chap is really short…

But I wanted to know whether you´re still interested…

In the next chap the tension will arise and much fights…

Plz review


	10. Chapter 10

„Oh no" …

Paige ran downstairs and couldn´t believe what she saw.

Phoebe was still sitting at the couch , but not in her twenties , but this Phoebe was not more than six years old.

Suddenly Leo materialised nervously

"What happened?

The elders said that one of you used a spell for personal gain and now is punished by magic?"

Then Leo saw a little girl with really too big clothes lying unconsciously on the couch.

"Don't tell me that this is Phoebe!" , Leo said with widened eyes.

"Oh yes.", Paige answered laughing." She seemed to have used a spell to get Jonas. Unfortunately it didn´t work."

Leo mentioned that he would try to find a solution and beamed away.

A little later phoebe opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of Paige.

She wanted to run away but suddenly she realized that she only reached to Paige's hip and everything she saw , seemed to look a little different-from a different perspective.

Fast she ran to the morror

"Oh no…" in shock she couldn´t say more.

Paige on the other side had a lot to say"Well , well my little Pheebs , now I am not only bigger but older as well.

The spell seemed not have functioned . MMM that´s what I call misfortune.. Well …for you.

Luck for me…"

Normally Phoebe would have said anything back-much meaner-but right now she felt too small and helpless to counter.

And Paige left the building with the statement:

;Now , tat you are out of the game Jonas is mine. And…I think I will visit him. Take care of Wyatt and Chris …bye lil sis."

Phoebe ran after Paige but she stumbled over her too long jeans and fell hard with her face too the floor , that a tear went down her cheek

"NO Paige stay here…!" , but it was too late .

Wyatt , 3 years old and therefore only 2 years younger than the momentary Wyatt looked over to her and smiled childish.

Phoebe had no idea how she could manage the day.

She wished Piper would not go shopping the whole day.

_**Poor Phoebe…or?**_

_**Shall I continueß**_


	11. Chapter 11

Piper was happy and felt wonderful.

Lisa and she were at a wellness-ranch to get a little stressless weekend.

But soething worried Piper but she didn´t know what .

She felt that one of her sisters seemed to be in big troubles.

As piper went to the toilette she called for her husband Leo.

"Leo,Leo get your firm ass here."

Promptly Leo beamed to Piper .

"Everything all right at home?I´ve the feeling that…"

At first leo didn´t want to say the truth but he couldn´t lie-as an angel-and a lie would be dangerous.

When Piper heard the news she orbed back home with Leo .

What she saw was a chaos ,.Chris was lying in his bed and cried without interruption and Wyatt was taking everything out of the refrigerator to find anything that looked like sweeties.

Piper caressed Chris and Leo took care of his oldest son.

Piper swore too lecture Phoebe in a big way , if she would have found her.

Suddenly she hears someone curse in the first étagère .

Piper ran towards Phoebe´s room and saw her , well her small self , not bigger than 1 meter .

She looked deeply into her closet.

"Are you totally out of your mind?" , Piper screamed that loud that Phoebe screamed in shock and looked up at Piper.

"how could you leave my boys alone ?And how could you say a spell?"

Piper´s anger arouse more and more.

Phoebe still seemed to think that all of this wasn´t her fault and didn´t show any sign of compunction.

"I am looking for any clothes that suit me to please Joan.but all of them are too big cause Paige forced me to use a spell…tooo…" , Phoebe answered not paying attention to Piper.

"That´s not true?" , Piper screamed."You´re what?"

"Did you forget the thing with "personal gain" What´s wrong with you? You´re not a fresh witch…And you won´t find anything to wear.Jonas will not fall in love with a child."

Phoebe didn´t pay attention to her sister and was still looking for a dress.

Now Piper´s patience was enough , she pulled Phoebe at her arm , out of her room and downstairs and pushed her on the couch. Phoebe tried to protest , but Piper´s gaze said"don´t dare it".

Now Leo went into the room and said:"The elders don´t know a solution to your …well little problem, it´s the first time that anything like that happened."

"What…I can´t stay small.Then paige will get jonas and I.."

Piper screamed:"It serves you right.But if you didn´t endanger all of us I would not help you to become the old one"

Piper went forward and backbward , she was that furious.

When Paige went home this evening Piper was still mad.

"How could you leave Phoebe alone with my boys?", she screamed at Paige.

"Just give me one fucking reason!"

Paige din´t know what to say and apologized."But where´s Phoebe?"

"She fell asleep after I screamed over two hours with her and she cried the whole time . It seems like she´s really becoming a five year old girl." , answered Piper.

"it´s her own fault.We all know that we should not use magic for personal gain",said Paige.

"Well that´s the thing , I know that Phoebe knows that she´s not allowed to do it and normally she would never spell such an egoistic spell.

Now listen.I think that your jonas has something to do with it .Since…"

But Piper couldn´t finish her sentence because Paige interrupted her

"That´s nonsense . You just don´t want me to be happy. When you meet him you will realize that."

With that Paige went away.

_In the underworld the Kasiar demons gathered again :" Lord , there are good news , the witches are in a big fight and we can destroy the power of three "_

"_Well done" , answered the lord with his deep voice. to be continued... _


	12. Chapter 12

So here´s the next chap , hope you still like it!!

Piper awoke at six in the morning by hearing Phoebe scream .

As fast as possible she ran into her little sister´s room , opened the door and was astonished when she saw her sister standing in front of the mirror , examining her own body .

Phoebe looked into the mirror and touched her not existent boobs.

_No , no I hated the time I didn´t have one , not again._

She remembered the time when Prue and Piper had boobs and she not a sign of them .

This time she had been that jealous , that she used socks to fill the missing part.

Now she looked at her naked upper part of the body

"What are you doing?" , Piper asked her smiling but still being really mad at her.

Phoebe looked frightened up to Piper who now sat on Phoebe´s bed.

"Look at me …" , Phoebe whispered blushed looking up and down at her body

"I…I…"

But Piper didn´t really feel sorry for her , because it was Phoebe´s fault and sometimes she had to live with its consequences .

Nevertheless she couldn´t help but helping Phoebe a little:

"Come , we have to find some clothes for you."

Everything went well , they went to the attic and looked for old clothes of them

"Ow , how sweat , I remember those skirts and…" , Piper seemed to have drifted into another world , she separated the best clothes out and forced Phoebe to try them on .

"Piper , stop it …I cannot wear them .

It´s mean enough that I had to wear Prue´s and your clothes , but it´s even meaner if I´ve to wear mine again."

But Piper overheard her and stripped her clothes and just put her the other ones on.

"Phoebe , you´ll have to live with the consequences…if you had not said the spell everything would be all right."

This was the time Paige joined her sisters .

Immediately the fight between Paige and Phoebe continued.

"Oh , you look so sweat . " , Paige said to Phoebe who now was wearing a pink stained dress and a hut .

"Shut up." , Phoebe answered but it sounded less aggressive out of the mouth of a five year old girl.

"Would you two please stop it , we´ve got enough problems."

"Yeah the biggest is that Jonas won´t recognize me." , Phoebe answered but she stopped talking when looking at Piper´s face.

A second later Piper had forgotten her anger when seeing a pyjama with red hearts and bears on it , which could fit Phoebe.

"Oh look at that.This is so sweet. Phoebe you´ve got to put this on." , Piper begged.

Phoebe widened her eyes in shock:"Are you crazy or what?

First it´s not bedtime , second I will never wear this again , third Jonas…" , Phoebe didn´t have the time to stop her sentence cause Piper and Paige grabbed her .

"Hey stop it" , she jelled but her "bigger sisters" were too strong and obviously for Paige it was a lot fun .

Paige just sat on her so that she couldn´t run away , she undressed her and Piper dressed her again.

A little later Phoebe stood there in pyjamas and looked that sweet that Piper only had to hug her and kiss her all around her face.

"Ewwwww Piper….I´m still Phoebe-the big one…."

Then the door bell rung.

"Who could this be?" , asked Piper astonished ,she didn't expect anyone to visit them , but obviously Paige did.

Paige jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Jonathan , Jonathan, Jonathan.", she whispered happily.

"What , Jonathan?" , Phoebe and Piper asked in unison.

But Paige didn´t listen to them but opened the door.

"Hi Jonathan." , she kissed his cheek contently .

"Hey Paige , ready to go?" , he smiled back .

"Yeah of course…" , in this moment little Phoebe appeared yelling

"Paiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggge-that´s not fair , Jonathan….is …" , she stopped yelling when recognizing that Jonathan was looking at her in a weird way.

"Oh hi, who are you sweety?" , he asked her like speaking to a little girl.

Well, right **actually** he was speaking to a little girl.

Paige couldn´t help but laugh at Phoebe , who blushed immediately .

She had forgotten that she wore that pyjama and a childish hair-do-many barrettes in her hair in every existent colour.

Phoebe couldn´t speak a word.

"This is…Phoebes , my sister´s …ähm little daughter." , Paige stuttered to break the silence.

"Come Phoebes say hello to Jonathan." , Paige said and took her hand and pulled her towards him.

"I´m sorry sometimes she´s a little shy." , so Paige picked her up and hold her tight.

"Hello." , Phoebe said calmly .

Jonathan touched her head and , immediately Phoebe´s eyes closed and she got a premonition.

Not a good one.

Paige realized it but instead of asking her what she had seen , she gave little paralyzed Phoebe to Piper , who now stood besides her.

"What´s wrong , what did you see?" , Piper asked little Phoebe carefully.

"I…" but Phoebe couldn´t reveal it cause Piper dind´t pay attention to her but to Jonathan.

"So , you…you are Jonathan?" , she asked.

"Hello , you must be Piper?

Really sweet daughter you have!" , they shook hands and Phoebe widened her eyes in shock.

_Did Piper just blush a little?_

"I know , she´s the best and really sweet but sometimes she can be a little devilish." , with that she kissed Phoebes forehead.

Phoebe immediately wiped off the kiss and rolled her eyes.

"What do you guys do today?" , Piper asked a little too curiously looking at Jonathan like he was an angel.

"Well we´ve got to go." , Paige said and pushed him outside.

"If you want you can join us, Piper." , he asked her patiently trying to avoid Paige annoyed face.

"Noooooooo , I would love to but I can´t let my children here alone." , Piper answered showing that she would really love too.

Phoebe who still was in Piper´s arms was speechless.

_She should be the one who has a date with Jonathan._

"Well , we could stay at home if you don´t mind and join you and your kids a little.

Maybe play some games and watch a movie or so?" , Jonathan suggested.

Piper looked at Paige and Paige shook her head .

_Say no , say no Piper._

"That would be great." , Piper answered and welcomed Jonathan into the house and a very furious Paige.

Phoebe heart made a jump and she cried out loud her happiness.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah , coooool".

Jonathan laughed at her , obviously he liked little kids.

But at this moment Piper said something that Phoebe didn´t like at all.

"Okay , you two just wait here , I´ve got to put my daughter to bed , I´ll be back in a minute."

"What?" , Phoebe rebelled ,"I won´t go t bed."

"Yes you will ." , Paige answered ."Sorry Jonathan , I´ve got to help my sister with this little one.

Ill be back in a minute.

Feel like at home."

"Okay thanks-no problem."

Then Piper and Paige forced Phoebe upstairs.

"NOooooooo , stop it" , Phoebe tried to get free of them but they were stronger and even grabbing hold of the banister made no sense…

to be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Piper was holding Phoebe´s legs and Paige her arms and carried her upsatirs.

"Stop it." , Phoebe screamed in vain

"I may look like a little girl but I´m still Phoebe and it´s my right to be downstairs and talk to Jonathan , as well."

But her sisters didn´t pay attention to her , they just carried little kicking Phoebe to the bathroom.

"Open your mouth Phoebe" , Paige said looking down at her.

"What?" , Phoebe asked astonished.

_What had happened to them?_

Phoebe looked from Piper to Paige in surprise and with widened eyes.

"Phoebe you heard what your big sister said." , Piper mentioned.

"Paige isn´t my…" , in this moment Piper got hold of her chin and opened her mouth and Paige brushed her teeth .

"Stop , Paige…" , Phoebe cried but nothing helped.

After that Piper carried her to her room and put her on the bed .

"I won´t go to bed ." , Phoebe said , jumped up from the bed and wanted to run out of the room but Paige blocked the door.

"Let me out."

"No" , Paige locked the door and grabbed Phoebes arm a little to strong and pushed her to the bed.

"Owwww , Paige that hurts."

"Phoebe ,other little girls are asleep as well at this time so just…"

"Of course , but I´m not a little girl…" , Phoebe answered feeling helpless and disappointed.

She really wanted to be with Jonathan.

"Okay , well then you can stay up a little longer." ,

Piper wiped of one of Phoebe´s tears .

Paige widened her eyes in shock "No , Piper she will…"

Piper interrupted her immediately "**But** Phoebe you have to stay in your room"

Now Phoebes smile disappeared and Paige began to have one.

"No , you cannot.."

But it was too late , Paige and Piper left her room and locked it from the outside.

Phoebe was that furious , she kicked the door and screamed:

"I hate you twooooooooo , you will pay for that….Let me out…"

_Something was definitely not right._

_In some ways Phoebe behave like a child and especially Piper and Paige treated her like one ._

_Did they do this on purpose or did they forget that in reality this little girl was a woman?_

Piper and Paige went downstairs

"Jonathan is mine , okay!" , Paige said to Piper , who began to laugh " Well we will see."

Jonathan was sitting on the couch when the two women arrived.

"Do you want to have a scotch or anything else?" , as usually this question came from Piper –the best host in the house.

"Yes , thanks , that would be great." , he answered "can I help you with anything?"

"No , no , I´ll be back in a minute."

"Is she asleep?" , he asked Paige sweetly.

"Who?" , Paige asked confused.

"Pheebs , your little niece?"

"Oh , Pheebs , yes , yes , she fell asleep." ,Paige lied to change the subject.

Then Piper gave him the scotch and the next "little " sister fight began.

All of them watched a movie and afterwards they played funny games like truth or dare.

Everyone seemed to be a little drunken and especially the woman tried to catch Jonathan's attention.

But there was only one thing Jonathan could talk about-just one subject.

Phoebes.

He asked Piper and Paige that many questions about the little girl.

"Well , I had a little sister , but she died in a car accident and Phoebes really looks a bit like her.

Does she go to school?

Which is her favourite colour?

If you need a babysitter …"

After hours Jonathan finally left the house.

He kissed Paige lovely and said bye to Piper.

As soon as the door closed , Paige and Piper began to fight.

"Well did you see that? He is obviously mine? So you´re out of the game." , Paige said .

"Well , well you weren´t in the kitchen with Jonathan and me-aaaand I won´t tell you what happened between me and him."

Paige's eyes widened and her face went red"You´re the biggest liar I´ve ever seen"

"Well for** you** it may be a lie , but** I** can still taste his lips on mine."

With that Piper went upstairs and left a furious Paige behind.

Then she checked on her children rooms.

Wyatt and Chris were with Leo , so she only went into Pheebs´room.

She unlocked the door and found a sleeping Phoebe at the floor.

The door from the inside had many claw marks on it , it looked like Phoebe had tried to get out.

Now, the little girl lied peacefully and calm on the floor , her face and closed eyes red and clotty from all her tears.

Piper lifted her up and instead of putting her into her bed she carried her into her own room.

Somehow she needed to be sure that Phoebe was okay.

Piper brushed her teeth and put on the pyjama and then she lied down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe didn't wake up but immediately she lied her head on Piper´s stomach.

Piper stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you little one."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Phoebe awoke in Piper´s arms .

"Hello little one" , Piper whispered "Did you sleep well?"

Phoebe nodded and closed her eyes again , she felt weak from the last night crying.

"Come on breakfast is ready , I´ve got a lot to do today." , Piper said and pushed Phoebe a little.

"Mmmmm I´m not hungry." , Phoebe answered , she closed her eyes again but opened it fast again when hearing Piper scream.

"Oh no-I totally forgot **you!**"

She spoke to a demon that stood right in front of the bed.

He looked like the same Kasiar demon like the last times.

But now it was easier , cause Piper knew what she had to do .

She just should use her powers three times against him and he would be history .

One-she tried to explode him , as expected nothing happened.

The demon ran forwards to Phoebe and grabbed her foot.

Phoebe wasn´t prepared for that and fall with all her weight out of the bed landing with her head on the floor.

A moment she saw stars but fast she was thrown back into reality cause her leg hurt because of the demons claws that were in it.

She began to panic and screamed and tried to kick after the demon but the demon seemed to be much stronger and punched her in the face.

She felt her nose making a crack sound and swallowed one of her teeth.

Two-Piper used her power again and screamed

"Paaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiigeeeeeeee"

Piper was sitting on the demon´s back to get his attention but he seemed more interested in the blooding Phoebe.

Obviously her little nose was broken and she coughed a lot of blood.

Now Paige arrived and acted as soon as possible when seeing Phoebe lying blooding under a demon and Piper on his back.

She orbed her sister into her arms:

"Phoebe"

Now she was holding Phoebe in her arms .

Phoebe looked bad and she couldn´t stop crying because of her pain.

Three- Piper used her power the third time and the demon was vanquished.

Then she ran to Phoebe and put her on her lap.

Phoebe seemed to panic because of the amount of blood that ran down her face.

"Breath slowly Phoebe , everything is alright…" , but Phoebe didn´t stop coughing and hyperventilated .

Luckily Leo came and healed her so that the pain went away but still Phoebe was in shock and hyperventilated.

"Come on Phoebes , try to breath through the nose ." , Piper obviously was used to such situations and kept shut Phoebe´s mouth that she had to breath through her nose.

Phoebe tried to get away but she wasn´t strong enough and a few minutes later she started to breath normally.

Paige and Piper hugged and kissed her , the blood was gone but still in the front there was a tooth missing.

"Are you okay" ,Paige asked her worried.

Phoebe´s head lied on Piper´s lap –she nodded exhausted.

"Guys , the elders did tell me something important." ,Leo mentioned.

"Phoebe will unlearn important things and you´ve to teach her not to do so , otherwise there´ll be no way to change her back."

"What?" Phoebe shrieked "I …I cannot stay like this."

"Well Phoebes it was your own fault ." , Paige said to her without showing any sign of pity.

" I´ve to go to get more information-just stay close together and help each other ,okay." , Leo orbed away and let the three sisters alone.

" Okay , Phoebe , this time Paige is right , it was your own fault so try to deal with the consequences – right now I don´t have time to help you cause I go shopping with Lisa." ,Piper announced and looked at Paige.

"What I don´t have time either to babysit her…"

"Guys , I don´t need a babysitter **I…neeed** …" , but they were already gone ,Paige and Piper had left the house one to go shopping and the other to meet with Jonas.

"…**You**" , Phoebe finished her sentence.

_Something wasn´t right , normally her sisters wouldn´t have left her alone in the house in this condition._

_Phoebe was afraid , what if the demons would attack again?_

Suddenly Phoebe remembered her premonition and widened her eyes : "Oh no."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey you all, finally I got a little time to update ;) , sorry that it took me thaaat long!**_

_**I will continue the other story , as well !Hope you enjoy this chap.!!**_

_**Lovely Girl007**_

Piper was having a great day with her new friend Lisa , she enjoyed every minute and didn´t lose one wish at her little sister Phoebe who was obviously alone at home and therefore in a lot of danger.

"Hey Piper , why don´t we go to the cinema and watch the new movie with Tom Cruise , he´s really sexy in it." , Lisa asked her and Piper just answered :" Good idea , but I think no one can be sexier than Jonas!But first I´ve got to call my little sister , she´s alone at home.

She dialled Phoebe´s number and waited for her voice.

Phoebe was still sitting on the ground , shocked , how her sisters had treated her , when her mobile rang.

She was relieved when she saw Piper´s number.

"Piper , thank god , it´s you , please I´m afrai…" , but Piper obviously didn't listen to her , instead she just asked :" Hey sweety , everything alright?"

But somehow it seemed to be a rhetorical question cause she didn´t leave time to answer.

"Well I just wanted to tell you , that I´m not home till night , the boys are with Leo , right?"

"Yes , but , Piper something is really…"

"Good , see ya."

She hang up the phone and smiled at Lisa:" Sometimes little sister are a plague."

Lisa looked pale and asked :" Phoebe´s still at home?"

Piper smiled happily "Yes , I didn´t allow her to leave the house."

"Is any one else at home or just Phoebe?"

"Hmmm , well I don´t know , but I think it´s just Phoebe , come on , let´s buy the cards."

With this Piper and Lisa went to the cinema , Lisa still looking a little pale.

Paige was having a wonderful day with Jonas.

He absolutely spoiled her with compliments.

"Paige you´re so wonderful , your eyes, your nose and your mouth of course."

He leaned forward and gave her a little kiss.

Paige seemed to float on cloud seven and closed her eyes.

She absolutely loved this man and when they french kissed , she lost it.

She wanted to become one with him "Let´s go to my house , I want to show you a little more of me"

Jonas laughed wrecked , his reluctance totally left behind , but suddenly something changed

"Sorry , but I cannot"

Phoebe was still sitting at the ground , looking at her mobile , like it was crazy.

_What the hell was happening?_

Her sister were acting totally freaked and treated her like a baby and left her alone in this situation _something wasn´t right ._

And the more she thought about her premonition the more she got afraid.

Why did nobody listen to her , she saw herself lying dead at the floor and no one even gave her a sec to review her premonition.

Normally Phoebe wasn´t that afraid , when it came to demons , but in this body , that small and somehow childish , she felt a huge fear and one tear , a tear of frustration and fear , fell off her chin.

Suddenly she heard the door open .

_Should she go downstairs and see who it was ._

Maybe it were her sisters or Leo , but what should she do , if it was a demon or….

She felt paralyzed and when the one , that had opened the door , was coming up the stairs , she realized that this one person or worse not person , could never be one of her sisters .

They were making more noise when they walked up the stairs.

Quickly she ran to the attic and wanted to hide , but then she realized , that it wouldn´t be the best room in the manor to hide when realizing that someone was in the house , who obviously wasn´t a Halliwell.

But it was too late , she hide behind the door and prayed , that the one wasn´t coming up to get the book of shadow or worse she.

She couldn't help but cry , hardly managing not to make a sound.

Then she heard the footsteps.

Her prays weren´t answered , the violator was standing in the attick and obviously he was trying to get the book.

Phoebe heard him , it seemed to be a man , no…

It seemed to be a boy.

The voice started to say something in a language Phoebe didn´t understand.

"srimlok zwe lokdajage"

Nothing happened and this demon –it had to be one – seemed to get a little nervous.

Phoebe nervously closed her eyes , should she dare and take a look at him ?

At this moment she heard a car stop in front of the house and then the door open and Paige screaming loudly her name.

Although it seemed like Paige was screaming her name in a fury way , Phoebe felt relieved that her "big sister" was there and she felt kinda save.

But just for one moment.

Now , she recognized , that the voice had stopped talking and a silence lay in the room.

Did he vanished when Paige screamed?

Phoebe counted till three , at three she wanted to run downstairs to her sister.

One…two…but then , she saw the foot in front of her.

And when she looked up , not that far up , she was stunned who stood in front of her , red eyes staring at her.

He punched her into her ribs with his little hand and pulled at her hair.

Phoebe screamed and fought as well as she could.

Her enemy didn´t use any power and with him not being that big , normally she would have laughed at him , but now she was in a totally different situation.

"Paige , heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp" , Phoebe screamed while defending from his punches and kicks.

He himself looked a little scared and when he scratched her in the face and blood ran down her cheek , he seemed to be a little shocked and Phoebe thought to hear a "sorry"

This was her moment and she ran down the stairs , her chaser right behind her , but stopped , when he saw Paige and disappeared.

Phoebe ran into the open arms of Paige and clanged to her.

But her arms weren´t that open , instead she received a slap , a big one , that echoed through the manor and threw her to the ground.

"I hate you , you know. Just because of you Jonas dind´t want to sleep with me , all he thought of was of your sweetness."

Phoebe couldn´s believe it.

First a demon went after her and then her sister told her that she hated her.

"Paige , there´s a demon in the house and …"

"and…you want me to help you?" , Paige asked smugly.

"Yes " , Phoebe answered honestly and still holding her hurting cheek.

"Forget it , you ruined my date and I won´t help you to solve your problems neither.", with that Paige left the house.

Phoebe ran after her , not wanting to be alone in the manor , but the door didn´t open and then a young voice behind her said

"I´ll kill you , bad witch."

Who is this chaser?

Why is Paige behaving that angry and strange?

…

**plz review**

**thanks to all who read it!**


End file.
